


Moon called

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Fae & Fairies, Hobbits, M/M, Time Travel, Werewolves, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Lewis protects all the Supernatural drivers. Sebastian shows up at Singapore under a full moon and Charles has some explaining to do to Pierre.(Authors note explains....this thing.)





	Moon called

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valuable_Valewis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valuable_Valewis/gifts), [Verstapping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verstapping/gifts), [Dannylinchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/gifts).



> None of this will make sense unless you read this first: 
> 
> https://sloangreytrash.tumblr.com/post/181375913619/so-apparently-charles-leclerc-has-a-child-who-is

When the FIA had announced F1’s first night race Lewis had been appalled. No scratch that, horrified. And that was nothing compared to what Jenson and Sebastian had felt.

You see, it wasn’t as if they were worried about racing in the dark. No. It was more their ‘condition’.

As protector of the hidden Supernaturals the FIA used for racing, Lewis was scared. Why scared? Because of Jenson and Sebastian’s condition. You see, they were werewolves. Proper claws and fangs under the full moon werewolves. Usually Lewis’ problems with them were limited to them changing under the stress of racing. It sometimes happened when Jenson or Sebastian got too angry at an opponent out on track. There was always signs they were going to transform. Flecks of gold (or ice blue in Sebastian’s case) in their eyes, snarling, tense shoulders. Lewis would watch for these signs and then quickly subdue their wolves with a spell. It usually did the trick or if he was too late he would lock them away in his motorhome and place a spell of silence over the door so no one could hear the wolf breaking everything in sight.

So yes. The F1 night races would prove hell if a full moon landed on that weekend. Thankfully over the years Singapore, Bahrain and Abu Dhabi came and went without a hitch. Lewis doesn’t know who he had to thank for that but it meant for eleven years the full moon never interrupted a race weekend.

Until now.

* * *

Lewis curses under his breath as he paces back and forth outside the Mercedes motorhome. Inside the brilliant silver motorhome Lewis can hear angry howls. There’s a furious crash and Lewis winces. Toto was going to murder him. Again. Toto was at his wits end with the werewolves trashing the team’s motorhome but Lewis had been out of time. By the time Sebastian had found him he had almost been entirely wolf. The idiot had forgotten the moon in the heat of their championship battle. He should have been at home with Jenson in their woods not at the track. Lewis had a system in place. If it was a full moon weekend then Jev would help out and shapeshift into Sebastian and drive as him for the weekend, but of course Sebastian had all but forgotten his little problem and had come to the track on a full moon weekend. Lewis practically wanted to murder him. 

Well maybe murder was too strong. He liked Sebastian and Sebastian’s wolf was okay once you got to know it. Roscoe and Coco liked Sebastian’s wolf form. Of course they thought Sebastian was just a very very large doggy playmate for them. It was almost amusing the amount of times Lewis had spent calming the wolf down enough for Sebastian to change back by allowing the dogs to play with him. Sebastian denied ever enjoying it of course, but his wolf said other wise. However. Sebastian’s wolf under the call of the moon was much much different. The moon made the wolf more violent and aggressive. The moon called wolf would kill Roscoe and Coco. So it was always wise to leave Sebastian alone on a full moon preferably with Jenson. Werewolves like pack and Jenson and Sebastian had been inseparable from the start.

Well. Almost. Now that Jenson was retired Sebastian travelled to the races alone. So now his moon called wolf was alone with no pack and that just made it angrier.

A soft wave of warmth was the only thing that alerted Lewis to Valtteri joining him outside of the motorhome. The Finnish Fae had the ability to move unseen but Lewis could always tell where Valtteri would be. The Fae had taken a liking to the wizard and Valtteri was useful. The glamour he could cast on himself and others to appear humanand his sway over animals being useful on occasion.

“He changed?” Valtteri asks, wincing at the way Sebastian throws himself at the door, growling loudly and leaving a large dent in the side of the motorhome. Yes Toto was going to kill Lewis.

“Idiot forgot the moon. How can he forget the moon!” Lewis shakes his head, biting his lip. “I’ve put the spell of silence over the motorhome. Only you and I can hear him.”

“Do you think I could try to soothe the wolf?” Valtteri asks, glancing at the door as another enraged howl sounds from inside.

“You know Fae magic doesn’t work on werewolves!” Lewis sighs. “No we’ve just got to wait it out. I’ve spoken to Maurizio. Jev will be late coming to the track so he’s got to make some excuse over why Sebastian isn’t here.”

“Toto is going to kill you. You know that right?” Valtteri looks at him.

“What else does he want me to do? Let him out to infect others?” Lewis raises an eyebrow.

“Well...maybe some of the media.” Valtteri muses.

“No Val.” Lewis shakes his head. “The media can never know of this stuff. You know that. Team personal and the FIA only.”

Valtteri sighs and nods, leaning his head against his shoulder as Sebastian begins to whimper. “Doesn’t it break your heart?”

“He’s moon called. Of course he wants to be out with his pack, it’s his fault he isn’t though.” Lewis murmurs. “This season almost broke him. Of course he isn’t thinking straight.....that I do feel bad about.”

Valtteri turns to look at him. “Don’t. I know you care about him but the bad luck of this season isn’t your fault. It’s the team letting him down.”

Lewis just hums and leans down to give Valtteri a soft kiss just as his phone buzzes with a text from Pierre. A quite enraged one. “Ah...Charles is in the dog house.”

“What for?” Valtteri asks curious as another lone growl sounds from inside.

Lewis holds out his phone to the Finn and Valtteri quickly reads the text, “ ‘Charles failed to tell me he had a son from the 17th century. I’m done with his time lord rubbish!’ Oh dear. Charles is dead.”

Lewis nods his head. “That he is.”

“Are we going to help him?”

The motorhome shakes as Sebastian throws himself at the door.

“No. We’ve got bigger problems then Charles’ love affairs through history.” Lewis replies dryly as there’s a massive crash inside.

Valtteri just shivers as the wolf howls again. Lonely and frustrated.

* * *

Meanwhile Pierre was furious. He felt like kicking the side of the TARDIS that was hidden in the FIA safety car garage. But he knew better then to kick the time machine. She could play tricks if she wanted to. 

“A child! You had a child in the 17th century and you just....failed to tell me?!” Pierre looks at Charles, his face angry and hurt.

“It was one fling one time in France will you relax?” Charles pops his head up from under the TARDIS console.

“One fling?! It’s a child! Your child! And I knew nothing about it! I mean you hear about this type of crap on the Jeremy Kyle show, but I’ve bet he’s never had someone on his show who has a time traveling boyfriend who had a child in the 17th century!” Pierre snaps.

“Pierre, it happened long before I met you and Pauline was a pretty fun girl. She asked me to stay the night and that was that.” Charles grins. “Besides I’m a thousand years old, I’ve told you only half of my life story.”

“Do you still see your son? Do you still go back in time to see him?” Pierre demands, folding his arms.

“Well sometimes, but not often. He’s doing fine without me.” Charles replies. “Besides. Pauline is in the past. You’re my future.”

Pierre rolls his eyes. “I’m still mad at you.”

“No you’re not. And you shouldn’t be mad at me. I heard Sebastian transformed tonight. You know we wouldn’t have a werewolf problem in general if Queen Victoria had been honest with me about the wolf biting her.”

Pierre blinks and shakes his head. “I have no clue what you’re on about but I am mad.”

“How did you find out anyway?” Charles asks, looking curious.

“Your Wikipedia page.” Pierre replies, showing him the entry on his phone.

“Well. That’s a problem.” Charles frowns as he reads the entry. “I’ll fix this.” He takes his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and with a sharp buzzing noise the entry changes. “There we go.”

Pierre takes his phone back with a sigh. “I’m still mad but just tell me, are there more Leclercs running around?”

Charles shakes his head. “No there isn’t. I’ve got no more kids.”

“Good....” Pierre murmurs, he’s sure a headache is coming on.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the Force India garage, an ancient creature is stirring.

Lance walks around the edge of the Force India garage. A harsh chuckle leaving him as he glances at Esteban’s car safety tucked away. “My Seeeeeeaaaat Precious. Soon be ours.....our seat. We likes this seat. Ours.”

“Mark? Mark who let Lance inside? He’s found the one seat again.” A Force India mechanic can be heard asking.

“Beats me. Want me to get the broom?”

Mark asks as he appears with the brush in hand. He moves over to the twisted hobbit and starts pushing him out of the garage. “It isn’t time yet Lance. The one seat will be yours next year.”

“No ours now! Our precious!” Lance hisses, being pushed out into the pit lane and into the path of telepath Esteban who winces and holds his hands over his head as the force of Lance’s want hits his brain. Lance’s desire for the seat was making the Hobbit into a creature most in the paddock avoided. He was no longer really a hobbit. More a sick twisted creature clouded by desire.

“Mine! Mine!” Lance hisses at Esteban just as Sergio approaches and lifts the Hobbit up in disgust.

“Sergey? I know you’re around here. Come and collect your teammate.” Sergio calls out and he almost jumps a mile as Sergey makes himself visible and takes a hold of Lance’s race suit.

“Thanks.” The young Russian murmurs as he carries Lance away. The drivers can hear him shouting about his seat all the way up the pit lane.

* * *

 

The next morning Lewis leans his head against the motorhome, exhausted. He had spent all night guarding the door in case the wolf got out. Now the morning sun was rising over the paddock and Lewis can hear the tell tale signs of Sebastian changing back. The wizard was very glad he could use the spell of silence on himself as it could be very disconcerting to hear the cries.

The motorhome door’s lock jingles and Sebastian pops his head out, he looks drawn and drained and his hair is covered in downy feathers from the pillows in the motorhome, evidence Toto’s new throw pillows had died a sad death in the jaws of a wolf.

Lewis looks up at him and without a word he holds out a Ferrari race suit. “Kimi stopped by to give me this.”

Sebastian takes the suit gratefully and shuts the door to gets dressed. He comes back out in the suit and leans against the motorhome door.

“I’ll pay for everything. Even those nice throw cushions.” The German murmurs, looking over at Lewis.

“You’d better.” Lewis replies as he turns to him. “How did you forget the moon?!”

Sebastian sighs shakily. “All I could think of was the title.”

“It’s not worth what happened tonight.” Lewis shakes his head. “You’ve got to look after yourself.”

Sebastian nods quietly, sniffing the air and almost jumping a mile as Valtteri appears in front of him, looking unimpressed.

“Twenty missed calls from your boyfriend who believes you transformed last night and hurt people.” Valtteri says dryly, holding out his mobile. “Go and call him back and thank your stars Lewis and me were here to take care of your wolf.”

Sebastian nods sheepishly and takes his phone from him, disappearing down the paddock to call Jenson.

Valtteri looks at Lewis and gently wraps an arm around his shoulders.“Come on. Time to get some sleep eh?”

Lewis nods tiredly and follows him up the paddock. He hopes that this was the last disaster he had to clear up for a while.

He just isn’t really prepared for the wrath of Toto Wolff though. Those throw cushions had been a gift from Susie’s mother.

He was doomed. Not even magic could save him now.

It was the end as he knew it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well...that’s this madness done. Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! XD


End file.
